


straight with a capital S

by pretttysounds



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Smut, high school au aka what i live for, just boys being pals, spoiler alert: they're not, they think they're straight, until
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretttysounds/pseuds/pretttysounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh have two problems:</p><p>1) Neither of them have dates for prom.<br/>2) At this rate, they are also going to leave high school as virgins.</p><p>They're going to need to sort that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight with a capital S

**Author's Note:**

> what's that?? I should be focusing on finishing my other fic that I haven't started the next chapter of yet??????
> 
> I am awful

"Dude, have you ever thought about messing around with another guy? Like, for fun. Just to see what it's like."

They were lying on Tyler's bed, Josh's head resting on Tyler's stomach while they both played on their phones and made idle conversation, when the words left Tyler's mouth. Josh put his phone down and shrugged. "Uh, I dunno, man. Maybe a couple times. But not _seriously_."

"Oh." Tyler sighed despondently, and picked up his phone again. But he had Josh's attention now. He smirked, raising his head.

"Why, what are you suggesting?"

Tyler blushed, and he was glad they were both staring at the ceiling so Josh couldn't see his face. "Nothing. Just wondered." Then: "I've never even had sex with a girl, to be honest."

Josh laughed aloud. "That's 'cos you're a loser."

"How many girls have you had sex with, then?" Tyler sat up, a challenge in his eyes, and Josh turned to look up at him, bemused and grinning cockily. "A few.  _Loads,_ in fact. Millions."

Tyler gave him a look. "Josh."

"Okay," He sighed, defeated. "None."

Tyler snorted and lay down again, resuming interest in whomever he was texting. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up, man. I'm sad about it. Why does no one want this dick?"

"Uh, 'cos you're super fuckin' lame."

"Oh, piss off."

"You know it's true."

"Is not."

"Is too. Josh, I will literally kick you out of my house if you argue with me on this."

"Dude, I'm your only friend, so that wouldn't be good for you."

Tyler jumped up and wrestled Josh to the ground, pinning him down with his legs and sitting across his hips in an attempt to tickle him, but honestly, Tyler was a string bean and Josh had actual  _muscle_ from drumming. So, that was never going to work. Josh flipped them over easily and attacked Tyler's neck and sides with outstretched hands, grinning triumphantly as Tyler shrieked and ended up a giggling, writhing mess under him as he weakly tried to escape Josh's grasp.

Josh paused, and held his hands over Tyler's stomach tantalisingly. "Do I win?"

"Yep!" Tyler wheezed, coughing from how much he was laughing, his face rapidly gaining colour. "Yeah, yeah, you win, just- just let me go, now, please?"

"Oh, Tyler, you are pathetic." Josh smirked and fell off his best friend's legs onto the floor beside him, releasing him. "Don't try and wrestle me again, please, it's just embarrassing for you."

"Oh, shut up." Tyler grumbled as he smoothed down his t-shirt and fluffed up his flattened hair. "I went easy on you this time."

Josh laughed loudly. "Sure you did, Ty." He lay down on his stomach again, and smiled up at Tyler's flustered red face. _"Sure."_

 

 

Three weeks later, and they were lying on Josh's bed this time.

"Dude," Tyler says. "You know it's only a month 'til prom now."

"So?" Josh snickered. "Prom's lame."

"Oh, come  _on,_ man." Tyler shook his head. "It's our fucking senior prom. We _have_ to go."

"Um. Alright. And?"

"We're gonna have to find dates."

 Josh snorted. "Tyler, you're a _nerd_. Trying to find someone to who'll go with you will be like trying to find a clean pair of underwear in your room. Not happening."

"Oh, and you're not a nerd? Also, I'll have you know I have plenty of clean pairs of pants in my room. Unlike some _people_."

He poked Josh in the side, who jumped, and grinned. "Tyler, trust me, I could have anyone I want. All the guys in this school want me."

Tyler's head whipped round to look at him like a shot. He stared at him incredulously, and raised an eyebrow. _"Guys?_ Dude,I thought you said you were straight."

"Did I say guys?" Josh's face bloomed into a shade of soft pink, and he laughed awkwardly, avoiding his best friend's gaze. "I meant girls. I _am_ straight. Super straight. Straight with a capital _S_."

Tyler looked at him hard. "You sure about that, buddy?"

"Quite sure." Josh nodded, and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, do you wanna go get pizza?"

 

 

Two weeks later, and neither Josh nor Tyler had done anything about trying to get a prom date.

"Are we really still going to this?" Josh raised an eyebrow at Tyler, who nodded.

"Come on, man, it'll be a laugh."

"Will it?"

"Yeah, 'course."

Josh looked at him. "Are you sure it won't just be us in the corner looking like embarrassments as usual because we haven't been able to get dates?"

"Pffft. Nah. Dude, we'll go together."

"Tyler Joseph, I believe you asking me to prom should be a tad more romantic than that." Josh teased.

Tyler rolled his eyes and slid off Josh's bed, muttering to himself. "Joshua Dun," he sighed, dramatically getting down on one knee and prising Josh's hand off his phone to take it in his own. "Will you just fucking go to prom with me?"

"Aww." Josh clutched his heart, his eyes light-heartedly mocking, and smiled. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"You fucker," Tyler grumbled as he stood up and plopped down on the bed beside his best friend again. "You could be a bit more grateful."

"Tyler, it's you that wants to go." Josh pointed out.

"Shush." Tyler whacked him in the arm, and Josh pouted. "That's not the point."

"The point is I get hurt as a result, clearly."

Tyler chuckled. "You got it, buddy."

 

 

Prom _was_  kind of average, and Josh and Tyler _did_ end up in the corner eating all the pizza, drinking the punch, and wishing they'd brought something to spike it with, as the couples around them slow danced or kissed or talked excitedly in big groups.

"Told you it'd be lame." Josh pointed out for the hundredth time that evening.

"Okay, okay!" Tyler turned to him, exasperated. "You were right! I was wrong! Is that what you wanted?"

Josh looked at his best friend smugly. "Pretty much."

"Ugh, you're so conceited."

"But you love me."

"But do I?"

"Yeah." There was a silence while they watched the people milling around in front of them, and Josh piped up. "Do you wanna leave? We can go back to mine, my parents are probably still out."

Tyler assessed the situation, and realised he'd rather be at home with Josh playing video games and making lame jokes than at some dumb senior prom any day. He admitted defeat.

"Sounds good, man."

Josh smirked and downed his last cup of punch before grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him out of the crowded hall to the car park behind the school. "Come on, dude, get in the car."

 

 

They were laying side by side on Josh's bed again, staring at the ceiling and talking.

"You're sure you'd never want to have sex with another guy?" Tyler pressed again.

"Tyler!" Josh huffed a laugh. "I said maybe, you know."

Tyler titled his head to one side and looked at his best friend.

"You did?"

Josh sighed. " _Yes,_ if you were even listening."

"I always listen to you, Joshie." Tyler shuffled closer to him and curled his body into his best friend, resting his head on his chest and draping an arm over his waist. Josh rolled his eyes fondly and threw his arm over Tyler's shoulders in return.

"Sure you do, Ty."

"I'm listening now, anyway." Tyler sat up slightly and looked at Josh, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I was listening when you said you'd fuck another guy."

" _Maybe._ "

"So basically yes."

Josh sighed. "Dude, what's your point?"

Tyler shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just, man, I was thinking about graduation soon. Dude, we're literally both going to leave high school as virgins. How fucking lame are we?"

"Speak for yourself, man. It's not  _lame_ , we're just... saving ourselves for the right people."

"Are you?" Tyler looked at him intently, and then away, biting his lip. "Josh, what if... okay, okay, if we get to the end of summer before we leave for college, and we're both still virgins, can we make a pact to be each other's first fuck?"

Josh's eyes widened. "Jesus, Ty." He huffed lightly, and half-smiled. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

"Cool." Tyler smiled at him before resting his head against his best friend's chest again and listening to his heartbeat, which had gotten considerably faster than it was before.

"Do you wanna just do it now?" Josh blurted.

Tyler sat up again in shock. "Dude? You sure?"

"Yeah." Josh raked a hand through his hair and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Might as well. I mean, let's be honest, what are the chances of either of us getting laid before summer ends?"

Tyler snorted. "True. _Pretty_ low."

"So let's just get it over and done with."

"Dude, you make it sound like a chore. Sex is supposed to be fun. You don't have to let me bang you, y'know. Although," he grinned. "I think I'd be pretty great."

Josh punched him lightly in the arm, and pulled a mock-offended face. "What makes you think I bottom, man?"

Tyler smirked. "Dude. Come on."

" _Ugh_ , fine. Uh, I'll go and get a condom." He slipped into his parents' room and returned with the foil packet in his hand, looking at it as though it were a foreign object. "So, er, here we are, I guess."

"Josh, I think we need lube as well."

"Man, seriously?"

"Yep. We're doing this properly, dude."

"Oh my God," Josh grumbled as he got his car keys and they went downstairs to make a shopping trip. "This shit is like a fuckin' military operation. There's too much planning for my liking."

"Dude. Shut up. It will be worth it, I promise."

Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" They sat on the duvet with the condoms (they'd bought new ones) and the lube (coconut) spread out in front of them, facing each other.

Josh shrugged. "This was your idea, man. You're telling me you don't know what to do?"

Tyler paused. "Uh, I mean, I got the vague idea. I need to, like, open up your-"

"Dude, gross!" Josh laughed, cutting Tyler off. "It might be great in practise, but honestly, talking about it is  _not_ turning me on."

"Sorry." Tyler grinned sheepishly. "Um, let's get going then, I guess?"

Josh cringed. "Don't say that."

"What should I say, then?" Tyler huffed. "Let's get fucking? Let's get dick deep in each other's asses? Let's get horizontal tangoing?"

"Oh my _God,_ " Josh put his head in his hands in despair. "It gets _worse!_  Literally shut up."

"Hey, you can always come to me for A+ euphemisms."

Josh groaned and slowly sat up. "Okay, I don't think I'll be doing that. Shall we just start before you can make it any more awkward than it already is?"

"Sounds good, boss."

"Okay, also _don't_  fucking call me that in a sexual situation. God, remind me why I agreed to this?"

Tyler shuffled closer to him on the bed and bumped him lightly with his shoulder. "Because it's the only way you're going to get laid?"

"Oh, yeah." Josh groaned and sunk lower into his hands, chuckling, half in self-pity more than anything. "Dude, literally fuck my life."

Tyler winked. "I think you mean 'fuck my ass', my friend."

Josh shook his head. "Okay, um, do we like, make out beforehand? Or would that be weird? Do we just get straight into it?"

"Dude," Tyler looked at him. "I don't think 'weird' when we're literally about to sleep together comes into it. Anyway, I'm gonna need to be, like, _aroused_  before I can fuck you, you know?"

Josh snorted. "Making out with _me_ is gonna arouse you?"

"Uh, hopefully."

"Okay. Well, if you're sure, dude. Should we get naked first?"

Tyler looked around, and nodded. "Um, yeah. Yeah, let's undress now."

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Dude," Josh spluttered as he wiped a tear from his eye. "This is not going to work!"

"It is!" Tyler insisted. "We're so fucking immature! Okay, okay, both look away and then we'll undress, and look again."

"Tyler," Josh sighed, chuckling. "If we can't even get undressed in front of each other, how are we going to fucking _have sex_ together?"

"True." Tyler considered this. "Okay, you strip first."

"Um." Josh looked at him. "Okay." Tyler watched as he pulled off his sweat pants and socks, and bit his lip and pulled off his shirt, too.

"Damn." Tyler nodded approvingly. "Nice abs, dude."

Josh smirked. "Thanks, fuckbuddy."

"Josh. Don't call me that."

"Shut up and fucking strip, Ty."

Tyler just giggled. "Remember you're bottoming. Don't get too dominant, bro." Josh rolled his eyes as Tyler pulled off his jeans and jumper, and stood in front of his best friend in his socks and his underwear. The two looked at each other, and Tyler offered Josh a grin. "So, er, do we make out now?"

"Sure."

They moved to the bed in unison, and sat in front of each other, eyes darting up and down each other's bodies and hands awkwardly moving to not quite touch each other.

"Ah, fuck it." Josh moved his hand up to cup Tyler's jaw and pressed his lips against his best friend's tentatively. At first, Tyler didn't respond, but Josh kept kissing and then he was kissing back and their lips were parting and deepening the kiss.

Josh pulled back suddenly. Tyler rolled his eyes impatiently. "What?"

Josh giggled nervously. "Uh, nothing. It's just, this is super fucking gay, dude."

"Oh my _God_ ," Tyler shook his head in despair, and tugged on his hair in exasperation. "Bro, we're literally about to fuck. It's about as fucking gay as you can get right now. Is there a problem?"

Josh wiped the smile off his face. "Uh, no. 'Kay, we can carry on."

"Good." Tyler replied curtly. He rolled his eyes fondly, and rested a hand on the back of Josh's neck. "Shall we continue?"

"Uh, yeah." Josh looked around at their awkward positioning. "Shall we lie down? I dunno, it might get us more... hard."

"Good idea." Tyler winked at his friend. "Someone was paying attention in Sex Ed."

"Oh, shut up." Josh said witheringly. "Says Mr. I-Wanna-Top-But-I-Don't-Actually-Know-What-To-Do."

"Dude! I do know what to do!"

"Oh yeah?" Josh grumbled as they awkwardly shuffled into a horizontal position with Tyler half lying on Josh. "Go on then."

Tyler shut him up with a rough kiss that made Josh gasp in surprise. He could feel Tyler smirking against his lips, and he bit down gently, earning a moan from his best friend. Josh ran his hand down Tyler's chest and edged his tongue into his mouth, and after a while the awkwardness started to wear off. They were actually _enjoying_ it. Josh bucked his hips up to meet Tyler's and the other boy rolled his hips down hard. Tyler could immediately feel himself getting a boner, and groaned quietly.

Josh pulled back, and smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

"God, yea- dude, stop laughing! Literally! Way to kill a moment!"

"Sorry," Josh tried to keep a straight face, and looked up at Tyler sat on his legs with something like lust in his eyes. He gulped, and the laugh melted away. "Uh, so, what now?"

"And you moaned at _me_ for not knowing what to do! Which," he coughed. "I _do_."

"Shall I, like, kiss your neck and stuff?"

Tyler shrugged. "Sure, if you want. But seriously, if we keep having to stop to discuss what to do next, I'm not gonna be hard anymore."

Josh giggled. "You got a hard-on from that?"

"Yeah." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude, that was hot. Be honest with yourself." Josh looked away, and nodded. "Feel it."

Josh's head snapped back up. "What?"

"You heard me, dude. Feel my hard-on."

Josh gingerly reached up and wrapped a hand around Tyler's dick. It should have been a lot more awkward than it was, but if he was honest, seeing how hard Tyler was for him had gotten him a little more turned on himself.

"Okay," Tyler instructed. "Now kiss me again." He leaned back down, and they continued making out, Josh's hand still on Tyler's cock and  _occasionally, maybe_ running his thumb over the tip and making Tyler moan. Maybe.

Tyler's lips moved to his best friend's jaw and neck, and Josh's breath shortened. Tyler smirked into his skin and started sucking, swirling his tongue a little on the spot and sucking again, harder. An ungodly groan escaped Josh's lips, and he couldn't tease Tyler about being hard any longer.

Soon both their dicks were straining uncomfortably in their boxers, and Tyler unlatched his lips from Josh's collarbone, and pulled back. "Um," he said breathlessly. "We should take our shorts off, dude."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tyler's hands paused on his own waistband, then got impatient and pulled them off to free his boner. He breathed a sigh of relief, and reached down to Josh's, who had made no attempt to remove his own but was staring a little too hard at Tyler.

"Dude, I can see you checking me out."

"What?" Josh blushed. "No I wasn't. I'm straight, man."

Tyler raised his eyebrows and tugged at Josh's boxers, ignoring his weak cries of protest and easing them off his legs and past his ankles. He stared at Josh's dick for a minute, so close to his own, and nearly blushed. Nearly. "You can touch me again, if you want." he said. Josh shrugged, and obeyed, grinning when Tyler gasped at the sudden skin on skin and bucked his hips into Josh's hand. "Okay, man, slow down! I don't wanna come before we've even done it."

Josh laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, man. Uh, are you ready? Shall we do it now?"

"I'm hard enough, yeah." Tyler murmured, looking down at his cock, which was already leaking precum. "Okay, uh, do you wanna maybe get on your hands and knees? Then we don't have to look at each other, it might be less, uh, awkward."

"Uh, yeah. Good idea." Josh slowly sat up and turned over, settling himself on all fours with his ass in Tyler's face. Tyler couldn't resist giving it a quick slap, and Josh gasped out loud, going bright red and biting down on his lip to stop himself from cursing. The fucking giggle that left Tyler's mouth sounded _way_ too dirty - or at least, Josh's dick thought it was.

"Um, so, I've got the condom on," Tyler called out from behind Josh. "I'm gonna finger you now, okay?"

Josh cringed at his ineloquence. "Okay, dude, I'm ready."

With the coconut lube spread messily on his hand, Tyler winced and eased a finger into Josh, pushing as far as he could get it in and curling it a little. A breath he didn't know he'd been holding left Josh's mouth in a rush as the cold liquid and Tyler's finger slid inside him and it was vaguely uncomfortable, and then it got better, and then,  _fuck,_ it was really really good.

"More." Josh gasped out, and Tyler grinned wickedly as he added a second finger and then a third, brushing them teasingly over the spot which made Josh swear, and crooking them inside him. Then he pulled them out, and Josh sighed.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, then, I guess?" Tyler asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, dude. Go for it." Josh told himself he wasn't looking forward to this as much as his dick seemed to be.

Then Tyler was pushing inside him, and a stream of _fucks_ left Josh's mouth. "Dude, that feels - _shit_ \- really fuckin' good."

Tyler smiled smugly. "I told you I'd be good at it, man."

"Have you got a kink for being right _all the fucking time_ or something, dude?"

"Ha. Maybe."

Then Tyler pushed deeper into Josh's ass and they weren't talking anymore, just breathless grunts leaving their lips as Tyler's nails dug into Josh's hips and his dick hit his best friend's prostate again and again.

" _Fuck_ , Josh, I think I'm gonna cum."

"Me _-_ me too."

Tyler came first, panting and trying not to collapse on Josh's back with the force of it, and pulled out, tying up the condom and chucking it in Josh's bedroom bin.

"Uh, dude?" Josh looked at Tyler over his shoulder, his face flushed and sweaty. "A little help here?"

"Oh, sorry, man." Josh lay down on his back and Tyler scooted over to lie next to him, and it only took a few pumps of his friend's dick for Josh to cum all over Tyler's hand and his own stomach.

"Shit, man." Josh grinned shakily up at him. "That was _hot."_

Tyler grinned triumphantly and ran a hand (the non-cum-covered one) through his hair. "Yeah. Told you it'd be a good idea, man."

"Yeah, okay, okay. You were right, dude."

Tyler helped Josh clean himself up with tissue and they put their pants back on, laying down beside each other again and pulling Josh's duvet over them, still panting a little.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?

"You _sure_ you're not gay?"

"No, dude, I like girls. I'm straight."

"Hmm."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, like, uh, would you wanna do that again?"

Tyler grinned into the dark. "Sure thing, dude. Anytime."


End file.
